First Light of the Golden Age
by Insanityisgood25
Summary: Selection of drabbles/ficlets/oneshots that take place in Camelot's (unfortunately AU) Golden Age featuring Merlin as Camelot's Court Sorcerer and Arthur as King. Sequel to 'An Ending Ascent From Death', but can be read alone. Accepting prompts.
1. Prologue

**AN-This is a series of semi-related one shots/drabbles/ficlets/whatever takes my fancy. I'm trying to get them in a sort of time order, but I can't promise :D It is a sequel to my other fic, ****_An Ending Ascent From Death_****, but can be read alone, but I would recommend you reading it first :D**

**IMPORTANT- Each chapter will be individually rated, but will not go any higher than a T. They will also have characters, summaries, genre etc individually on each chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**_Title: Prologue- Destiny Rewards those who Suffer_**

**_Summary: The God's look upon the Golden Age which is rising over Albion._**

**_Rating: K+_**

**_Characters: OC's (Goddesses-Destiny and Fate), Morgana, Uther, Merlin, Arthur, other evil dead people (since there are just too many to list :P)_**

**_Genre: Slight angst_**

**_Contains: Omniscient narrator, descriptions of life after death_**

**_IDOM_**

Destiny looked beyond Her scrying pool and chuckled in delight as She looked from Above on the land Below. The world was finally beginning to fall into the pieces that She had always foretold.

In Camelot, She saw, that the Bonded Coin were experiencing Her fulfilled plan and Her Sister, Fate, continued their lives in relative peace. This peace would last for three Pendragon reigns and then crumble after the Bonded Brothers would lose each other. Even She wished that this Golden Age would last a millennia, make it span forever, but alas even She was not in control of laws that pre-existed even Her.

Destiny turned away from Her pool and looked into the depths of water beneath Her; The Lake of the Dead, or as the mortals called it, The Lake of Avalon. She watched as those who had made the Bonded Brothers suffer, suffer themselves. She smiled a satisfied smile at watching those who had always deserved a taste of their own medicine, to finally have it given to them.

She took interest in a few mortals which were continuously drowning in this version of Hell-the bubbles escaped their mouths as their lungs continuously burned with the lack of oxygen. The Witch and her Father both clawing at their necks, glaring at each other hatefully. The Witch's face contorted into a gleeful smile as she screamed and screamed and screamed, silent in nature, and thrashed wildly against the invisible restraints placed there by the Lady of the Lake to not allow the Witch to escape and terrorise the Dead. The father looked at his illegitimate daughter in horror as he watched the hate consume her even in death.

They were not the only ones being punished. Many mortal names came to Destiny's mind- Nimeauh, Morgause, Cendred, Modred and many others. And they all deserved it, as far as the Old Religion was concerned.

And as Destiny watched, she wished Fate well as She looked over the Bonded Brothers in their unification of Albion, for they were bringing about the Rise of the Golden Age.

**That was just to lead readers in to the story itself. I promise that the rest of the story has a happier feel :D**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


	2. I Once Dreamt of Freedom

**Thank you for all the favourites and follows, and of course reviews. Reviews are like ice cream, so thank you to all of those that reviewed that meagre prologue. **

**There will be reference to the prequel to this story, but only a little :D**

**_Title: I Once Dreamt of Freedom_**

**_Summary: Merlin revealed his magic to the whole kingdom when he saved Albion. He's now appointed Court Sorcerer and is having a hard time believing that it isn't all a dream..._**

**_Rating: K+_**

**_Characters: Merlin, Hunith, Arthur, Gwen, Knights, Gaius_**

**_Genre: Friendship, Humour_**

**_Contains: Family, Celebration, Fluff, Bromance_**

**IDOM **

Merlin looked around at the party which was starting to build up around him, a smile growing on his face the more he span around looking at the many delighted faces that filled his sight.

_Destiny..._

The word called to Merlin's consciousness. That word had haunted his ten years since he entered Camelot, but now that word meant so much more that the meagre hope for something amazing; a pure craving for something so much more than a singular person or place. No, Destiny had brought terrible trials and tribulations towards Merlin, but now this hope of the unification of Albion and the freedom of magic was coming to pass.

That meant that this destiny was true and not some hope filled story.

Merlin took a sip of his wine. _His_ wine, not stealing from Arthur's. He stood to the side and watched as Gwen and Arthur danced gracefully across the floor; as Gwaine and the other knights drank from their goblets jeering at other guests; seeing lords and ladies gossiping (the odd scowl or look was aimed at Merlin) while eating at the table.

"Well done."

Merlin looked around to see his mother making her way towards him, now dressed in clothes fit for any lady of court.

Well, Merlin supposed, she was now. A Lady of Court.

Hunith embraced Merlin tightly and Merlin struggled not to pour his wine all over the back of her beautiful dress.

"Thanks," Merlin mumbled.

Hunith chuckled. "You did give me a scare when I got that letter from Arthur demanding that I come to Camelot urgently. I thought you had been stuck on the pyre!"

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "I thought for a moment that I was going to be tomorrows roast sorcerer, but..."

"You save everyone's arse and collapse like a girl, with a hugely romantic snuggle with the princess afterwards," Gwaine's voice came from behind Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Thanks Gwaine for putting it so bluntly." Hunith started to giggle. Merlin scowled. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side, mother."

"Sorry," Hunith replied, with very little sincerity in her tone.

Merlin sighed and turned towards Gwaine. "This is what happens when you come within ten feet of a woman and they turn into a hysterical mess. All giggles and laughter."

"Well what can I say," Gwaine replied, smirking, "with all this charm. The women just swarm me."

"More like you stalk them," Merlin muttered.

"Gwaine!" Arthur hollered from the dance floor, with Gwen in his arms, "stop harassing _Lord Emrys_ and his lovely mother _Lady_ _Hunith_!" Gwaine just rolled his eyes, stuck out his tongue at the king and turned back to join his fellow knights. A few people started at the new titles which were bestowed earlier that day, forgetting that Merlin wasn't merely a servant anymore and his mother wasn't a common born, but they also stared at the laidback king. Many thought it resembled a strange dream.

Merlin was thinking the same thing, but not for the banter filled hall nor the teasing. He was wondering whether or not this whole thing was a dream: his friends still breathing and living before him; the laws against magic being uplifted and magic becoming free once again; Merlin standing as an equal at Arthur's side, not having to hide who he truly was anymore. To officially become part of the court, taking the title of First Advisor to the King and Court Sorcerer.

Arthur walked over once the music stopped, kissing Gwen on the cheek, to Merlin and Hunith. Arthur smiled at the both of them and Hunith curtsied, walked over to where Gaius was now talking to Gwen, excusing herself.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. "To what?"

"You're still an idiot," Arthur sighed. "I'm talking about this." He waved his hand around the room.

"Oh, well I think the wine is too strong and the music too loud." Merlin earned a cuff around the head.

"I mean it," Arthur said, a small ounce of soft sincerity crept into his tone. "What do you think? Really."

Merlin paused, looking directly into Arthur's eyes, and smiled the most genuine smile that he'd smiled his whole life. "Magical."

Arthur smiled back, a small laugh escaping his lips. "It's to your taste then."

Merlin's smile widened; he walked towards Arthur and enveloped him in a hug. "Really, thank you," Merlin murmured, emotion welling up in his chest.

Arthur squeezed Merlin back. "You're welcome"

Because Merlin was finally free, much like a bird.

Like a _merlin._

**There you go! The first proper instalment to the series. It's taken me 18 months to think of how to write this first bit (and the rest has been sitting on my laptop for ages!) so I'm finally happy to share something I wish happened so much on the show :D I didn't want to do the usual appointment of Court Sorcerer-a lot of people have done that and I think An Ending Ascent pretty much implied the appointment already.**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


	3. Apparitions of Avalon

**AN-Here is a Halloween special! This is dedicated to Thegreenconsultingdragonlord who is just awesome! You should check out their fics!**

**_Title: Apparitions of Avalon-Halloween Special_**

**_Summary: It's Samhain and Merlin's magic is becoming haywire. He goes for a ride, where he is greeted by old friends and foes alike... to have the chance to say goodbye... and for them to say thank you..._**

**_Rating: T _**

**_Characters: Merlin, Freya, Balinor, Lancelot_**

**_Genre: Romance, Angst_**

**_Contains: Freylin and a bit of sad Merlin_**

**IDOM**

Merlin trotted out of Camelot's courtyard, his mare's hooves clicking against the stone cobbles before he reached the forest, where the clicking turned into a calming thudding noise; its repetitive rhythm sending a soothing calm to Merlin's head, making him the most relaxed he'd been in weeks.

Tonight was the Samhain feast and the royal household was busy (infuriatingly so) in its preparation of the lively festivities. However, with the veil separating that of the physical and that of the spiritual, Merlin's magic had become more and more erratic in nature; small flurries of magic would escape him, making candles flare and glass vials shatter. This had always happened every Samhain, however this time it seemed more obvious to the spectators and observers in Camelot's court. Merlin guessed that it was due to everyone now knowing his abilities; they were able to see that small coincidences were usually to do with some spark of escaped magic, not Merlin's innate ability to trip over thin air or someone imagining something due to the free-flowing wine.

With this new found attention, Merlin had left (after the royal prat claimed that Merlin was making more work for the servants with his childish lack of control-Merlin had giggled when Gwen had chastised her husband with a few choice words, but agreed that Merlin deserved a break). It was nice to have a quick trip away from the city, even though it wasn't purely for pleasure.

Merlin continued to ride absentmindedly, letting his magic seep out of him into the forest; the excess magic flowed from Merlin's body into the forest which gratefully used it to make the trees grow a little taller and the remaining leaves a little greener. Merlin felt the warmth of his magic continue to soothe him as he rode, but after some time, his mind started to wander from less pleasurable things.

He started to think about the ones that he had lost-the ones that he was unable to bring back, like his father, Balinor, his great and noble friend, Lancelot, and his beloved, Freya.

Oh, how he missed them so much! They had sacrificed themselves for Albion's cause, yet he was unable to bring them back to the mortal world. How Destiny decided to torture him! How he tried so very hard to keep them safe! How _he_ had sacrificed himself for Albion's cause and yet he continued to suffer and was never truly be happy...

Maybe it was his thoughts which led him to this sacred and sad place, or maybe it was the day he was travelling on, but he didn't know how he ended up standing at Avalon's lapping shores, with the sun just beginning to set across the horizon. How long had he been standing there? He was sure that it was mid-morning when he set off, so why was he so far away?

Merlin realised that the feast would be starting soon, but he couldn't move. Not in the emotionally weary sense, but in the physical sense of being unable to move an inch of his footing. He could move his body; swing his arms and move his neck, but his legs were incapable of movement. However, in the last few remaining rays of sunlight, the water began to ripple violently before Merlin could break down the enchantment, if any, on his legs.

Merlin looked on curiously, wondering if it was the Sidhe to get revenge on him, however the thought was dismissed just as quickly as it had appeared; his Freya was there to stop any fairy-like shenanigans from erupting in the lake.

So, when his beloved rose from the bubbling waters, he smiled. Oh, how wonderful Freya was to look at, even when her hair was dripping wet and she was pale as death himself. Freya smiled softly and Merlin and his grin widened, his cheeks warming at the attention she gave him.

She walked to the edge of Avalon's waters, where Merlin stood (his boots beginning to get soaked through and was starting to curse his inability to move) and took Merlin's warm hands within his icy cold ones.

"Hello, my love," she said to Merlin.

"Hey," Merlin replied, squeezing her cold hands.

Freya smiled at him and then her gaze shifted to his water stained boots. "Are you cold?"

Merlin shrugged. "A bit," he replied, starting to become embarrassed, as the last rays of sunshine licked at his skin, emitting the last bit of warmth left from the rapidly darkening sky, where stars were weakly twinkling intermittently.

"I'm sorry," Freya replied, blushing, "but I had to put it on you."

"You?" Merlin asked incredulously. "But why?"

Freya chuckled lightly. "Oh Merlin..." Her fingertips brushed Merlin's still pink cheek, leaving very warm trails despite her cold hands. "You'll soon see."

Merlin felt confusion cloud his head, questions already forming on his lips, when he forgot all about them instantly as he felt Freya's soft lips touch his own. It ended too quickly for his own liking.

"You'll soon see," Freya's soft murmur entered his ear.

And as the last ray of sunshine disappeared, he _did_ see. He saw all the ones he was unable to save, saw all his enemies; friends and foes alike drifting from their resting place to the forest beyond. A few glares from past enemies and smiles from old friends.

Slowly, the dead made their way, for one night only, into the world of the living.

Only two familiar figures remained: His father, Balinor and of course, Lancelot. He saw Freya smile at him in the corner of his eye as he noticed the apparitions glide towards him.

"Father," he breathed out.

"Son," his ghostly father replied. "Look at how you've grown."

Merlin sniffed, as his heart entered his throat with the onslaught of emotion. "I'm sorry," he stuttered out, "that I couldn't save you."

Balinor's smile softened. "But you did, my son. In more ways than you'll ever know." His father's body walked passed him, wisps of himself swirling when he moved, and turned to smile at his son when he reached the edge of the surrounding forest and disappeared into the night.

Freya, still holding Merlin's hand, squeezed it in comfort as Merlin watched his father blend in with the shadowy night.

"Merlin."

He turned, remembering that Lancelot was there as the grief and loss ebbed and flowed throughout his being, much like Avalon's waves.

"Lancelot," Merlin replied, his voice cracking as he tried to give a watery smile. Merlin bowed his head slightly to show respect. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you either."

Lancelot smiled at him. "Oh, I felt that impressive feat of magic you performed here." He paused. "But I chose no."

No? _No!_

Merlin's eyes widened in horror. "W-what?" he sobbed out.

"I'm a peace with myself here. I don't think I could myself through dying again." Lancelot looked at Merlin's distraught face. "They're purely selfish reasons why I chose no, my friend."

Merlin continued to look on, his eyes wide and too bright.

Lancelot bowed his head, guilt flashing in his eyes. "Farewell, my friend." Lancelot turned and stepped onto the sandy shore, making his way to the forest; no footprints made on the muddy ground.

"Goodbye Lancelot," Merlin choked out, a single tear falling down his cheeks.

Lancelot turned to the warlock and smiled sadly. "Goodbye Merlin," and continued his journey into the forest.

When Lancelot's form disappeared from view, Merlin looked back at Freya who smiled sadly back at him.

"You saw them again. You finally got to say goodbye to them," Freya murmured comfortingly in Merlin's ear. He nodded in response, sniffing.

"Yes, but it's not the same knowing..."

"Knowing that you tried to save them?"

Merlin sniffed again, a whimper escaping his lips, as he nodded again.

"But you did. They chose to stay where they are, not you being unable to save them. Be at peace with that knowledge, my love."

Merlin continued to sniff and found that he could finally move his blasted legs. He stepped closer and was held in Freya's arms for an indistinguishable amount of time. Merlin's eyes became droopy in Freya's loving embrace; he felt himself doze in her arms.

The last thing he heard before oblivion took him was: "You've sacrificed so much, but love, you've saved me. You'll see that soon, I _promise_."

**I ship Freylin (and in this fic, I'm trying to stay with canon relationships :D). Sorry for the sad themes (I promise it WILL get happier) but I feel that Halloween for Merlin would be a time of reflection; to allow himself to feel close to the ones he's lost and move on; if you've lost someone, you would always wish to say a final goodbye to them... Properly, and that's what I believe Merlin would do.**

**And, not for him having to battle evil spirits and what not ;P**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


	4. Reflection-Gwen's diary

**_Title: Reflection-Queen Guinevere's Personal Diary_**

**_Summary: An introspective glance at how Merlin and Arthur have changed over the years_**

**_Rating: K+_**

**_Characters: Gwen, Merlin, Arthur_**

**_Genre: Friendship, Romance_**

**_Contains: Fluffiness _**

**IDOM**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have to admit, today was an extraordinary day-not in that the day itself was an extraordinary day (it was rather normal with its monotony of attending council meetings with Arthur and directing the serving staff) but the revelations which I felt today was what enlightened my somewhat muddled mind._

_I was in the gardens; cutting some lavender which I so adore for Arthur and mine's chambers, when I caught sight of a beautiful blue rose. Something which I thought impossible, but then I remember that Merlin had once again been experimenting in the gardens, much to the Gardener's dismay. But it wasn't the blueness of neither the rose nor how the rose came to be, that set off this series of mental events through my mind. _

_No, it was the utter peace which I felt within myself while staring at that rose-the sense of rightness, even if the blueness was an unnatural colour for a rose and that it was created out of nothing (however Merlin tells me otherwise with this creation ex nihlo*: that all things must come from somewhere else)._

_So, as I stared entranced, I realised that this sense of peace only existed when Merlin was at Arthur's side. _

_And that, my Diary, released a string of memories and thoughts about how far my dear Arthur had come. For how far I, myself, had come._

_Arthur was once the arrogant, self centred, and for no better use of the Merlinesque word, prat of a prince who would only care for misguided subservience and much gratitude for the accomplishment of little. I, a simple blacksmith's daughter who served in the castle so I could put a small chunk of drying bread on the table for my father and brother, Elyan; too shy and wary to say 'boo' to a goose._

_And then Merlin walked in and turned everything on its head! This charming, witty young man with too big ears started off this mad chain reaction, with magic attacks upon the city nearly every fortnight without fail. But the wondrous thing Merlin achieved was creating this wondrous King._

_A king who looked out for his people and gained their trust and subservience; a king who put all his strength and might trying to protect those he loves and protects; a man who chose to be humble and kind and merciful; and a man who accepted the gratitude of others graciously and without egotistic bragging._

_Merlin created a wholly good man._

_A man, I have to admit, I fell in love with._

_And Arthur also changed Merlin for the better: he taught him how to be confident with his thoughts and abilities; he taught him to accept himself in every way without what everyone else thought about him; he taught him to stand up for what is just and right._

_And he taught him to accept how brilliant, marvellous and clever he is, for he is a survivor and our saviour._

_Our hope._

_For both of these strong, noble-hearted men hold my heart. Embarrassingly so in Merlin's case, as many years ago I had a crush on the special man. A tickling fancy; however ignore my crudeness diary-I mean it in the best possible way, for I understand now that it was my young view on how love was supposed to be and misinterpreted the strong friendship I felt for our now Court Sorcerer for it. And, as for Arthur, I have to bow down to Merlin's efforts and hard work to make this talented prince to the best king in all of Albion, as well as a fair, just and reasonable man who have his family and love in the centre of his life._

_And it was these revelations which held a happiness within my heart. For there would always be worrying, gut-wrenching times ahead of us-there would always be, for the future would still hold war and battle. Sadness and despair would always tarnish the innocent viewpoint we all held. We will lose things which we hold dear to our hearts._

_But no-one could ever take away my happiness in that moment. For I will forever hold it within my very soul if possible, for this was the feeling which could move mountains, change the position of the sun in the sky and create the most lavish of life. For this happiness turned to a warmth inside my very core of my being._

_For this was a magical, not in the sense of muttering word and incantations, moment which I cherished with all its peace and prosperity it would bring us all._

_I could only describe it to emit a glow of warmth throughout my being knowing that it was because of these two magnificent men caused this happiness within not just me, but the whole kingdom. I imagined this warmth to be similar to Merlin's eyes when he performed magic, for the colour gold was the only colour which resembled this soft yet fiery feel within me._

_And I knew that a Golden Age was upon us._

_Gwen_

***creation ex nihlo= creation out of nothing (Latin)**

**INTERESTING POINT HERE-I used the blue rose as a metaphor to describe Merlin; he in himself is an oddity among his own kind, created by magic, much like the rose is strange among roses, yet it holds a magnificence to those who look at it and is created with magic.**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


	5. The Garden Deal

**AN-This is a continuation of last chapter, as a suggestion from thegreenconsultingdragonlord-I don't know if anyone read last chapter's AN, but now my metaphor is explained through Gwen if you didn't :D**

(PS, sorry if there are any huge glaring grammatical errors-I didn't use my computer for this chapter and autocorrect sometimes seriously messes stuff up-please let me know if you spot anything :D )

**_Title- The Garden Deal  
Summary- (Continuation-Chapter 4)  
Rating- K+  
Characters- Gwen, Merlin  
Genre- Friendship, family  
Contains- Protective Gwen and Gwen/Merlin fluffy bonding_**

**_IDOM_****  
****  
**Queen Guinevere walked down to the courtyard gardens, her heavy lavender gown swishing in the movement of walking across the dry cobblestones. She was searching for Merlin; Arthur had thrown a tantrum earlier in not being able to find him and threatened to send the Roundtable knights into the lower town to try and find the sometimes aloof sorcerer, swearing that if the warlock was actually at the tavern, he would be having a very long conversation with Gwaine. Alas, Gwen provided that all needed common sense, and suggested sweetly that she would go look for him and that there was no need to include drunkard knights in overreaction search parties.

Gwen had seen Merlin's blue cloak billow down to the gardens through one of the corridor windows and had followed. As she entered the beautiful array of what nature provided within the confines of stone walls, she saw Merlin sit on a precarious stone wall which was the border to the beautiful blue rose, which the warlock had created a few weeks previous.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked tentatively.

Merlin's face whipped around suddenly, eyes wide in surprise and then he calmed down seeing that it was only Gwen, not a furious, rampaging Arthur.

"Gwen," Merlin sighed in relief, a small smile gracing his features.

Gwen stepped forwards and reached where Merlin was sat. He shuffled across, muttering a quiet, "sorry," while he did so, as an embarrassed blush coloured his high cheeks.

Gwen turned to Merlin. "Why are you here?" she asked gently, "We thought you supposed to be with Gaius and your mother, helping with the remedies for the coming winter, but we couldn't find you."

Merlin looked down. "I don't think I would be much help at the moment."

Gwen's eyes widened, a concerned look crossed her face. "Why ever not?"

Merlin smiled wistfully. "I've always known that I don't belong, but it feels as if the void is widening... How the people look at me, how they still skitter sideways if I walk passed them.

"It's hard," he continued, "because I know that people would still look at me as if I'm some sort of monster, but it's still hard when people glare at you, or move their children away, as if I-

Gwen stood up suddenly and interrupted her friend's saddened speech. "I won't hear of it! Not one word of it! You're wonderful; absolutely wonderful! You are not a monster! You're just different and different is amazing; it's good and it's most definitely needed," Gwen stated passionately, her cheeks reddening in anger.

"Just look at the rose," she said, her face still pink, gesturing to the blue rose which sat there, unassuming, but the brain insisting that something about it was different. "That rose is you; you created that thing with magic-you are magic, Merlin. It's blue, just like your eyes; it's blue because that is your soul; your very essence. And when the rain falls on it and the raindrops stay, the sun crosses the sky and the golden light bounces across the petals, just like your magic flickers across your eyes and soul, as it encompasses your very being. You're different from everyone else, but that makes you special! You're one of a kind and we all love you. Always."

Merlin looked up at the Queen, his eyes misty (and he was slightly taken aback by Gwen's kind words, for he felt lighter for her encouragement and friendship). He stood up and hugged Gwen as tightly as he could.

"Thank you," he murmured into Gwen ear, through her array of bouncy ringlets.

They both broke apart, both smiling; Merlin's melancholy and Gwen's frustration gone. They continued to hold onto one another for a few more seconds, just like when an older sister would catch her younger brother from falling. For Gwen truly loved Merlin.

"Just remember that we love you, please?" Gwen pleaded.

"Sure," Merlin replied cheekily, his mirth sparking the light in his eyes and a grin curling on his lips, because he was feeling more like his happy self, "only if you remember the same."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

**Merry Christmas everyone and have an amazing New Year!**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


	6. Idiots and Jesters

**AN-before I give you the next chapter I would like to apologise for this being a tad late-I'm working with once a month** **updates. I know, seriously slow, but I'm always making sure a I have a few chapters in the mix to dish out of I don't have any inspiration (this is a Drabble series anyways :D). I wrote this particular chapter after posting An Ending Ascent, but I realised I had to edit it a bit (AKA lots to rewrite); the writing was a bit iffy, so I hope I've corrected my errors and that its actually coherent this time ^^. If not, let me know ;D**

**I also want to say a big thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited, but especially to those who have taken their time to review. I like giving reviews, but honestly it is amazing receiving them. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you ever so much :D**

**I've kept you long enough, on with the story!**

**Title: Idiots and Jesters**

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur ride to Caerleon to renew the Peace Treaty between the two kingdoms. However, Merlin meets Drahaus, Caerleon's Court Sorcerer who has a particular dislike for our beloved warlock. **

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Annis, OC (Drahaus), Gwaine**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humour**

**Contains: BAMF and show off Merlin, bromance**

**IDOM**

Merlin sat in Queen Annis' court, moving the food on his plate around nervously, not feeling that hungry; nausea creeping in and very hyper butterflies forming in the pit of his stomach.

He had travelled with Arthur to Caerloen, updating and discussing the peace treaty with her and her kingdom; the ban on magic had been in the treaty, and has caused no amount of trouble trying to eradicate it within its laws and guidelines in both kingdoms. It made the whole ordeal a lot easier, Merlin thought, that Annis has similar views to Arthur on allowing magic to flow freely. It was almost simple.

Easy.

Except it wasn't. It never was.

The thing that made Merlin lose his appetite was that he had met Annis' Court Sorcerer when he arrived and had a sudden dislike of him. Merlin rarely formed an instant dislike to people, but when meeting Annis' Court Sorcerer, Drahaus, while escorting their party to the castle, Merlin had the bitter taste of hate in his mouth.

_"Hello, Lord Emrys. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Drahaus, milord, Court Sorcerer of Caerloen," he said bowing, his chest puffing out slightly._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Drahaus. Please, just Merlin. I hate all the titles."_

_"Why? A title shows your importance in the world!"_

_Merlin shook his head at the time. "I may be important, but I was just a servant a few months ago."_

_"A servant!" he screeched. "Well! How in all of Albion did you get a title like that?"_

_Merlin decided to ignore this man, a frown working onto his face; he reminded him of Arthur when he first met him. "Hard work honours those who earn it."_

_Drahaus spluttered and spurred his horse on to talk to Arthur, who, at the time, was riding in front._

Ugh, just remembering that conversation, no matter how short, filled Merlin with displeasure, but he had had another conversation with the man while they trained that very afternoon after Merlin turned away a servant, saying he could make himself presentable for the day after their long journey.

_Merlin was shown to the training grounds by a different servant when he asked for directions and saw Drahaus showing off to other magicians, creating basic shields, which didn't impress Merlin as much as the crowd seemed to be with this so-called 'Court Sorcerer'._

_For goodness sake, he brought everyone who died for Albion's sake over the course of a year, in matter of minutes, saving Arthur and Gwaine, but also bringing back a number of friends that had died for their cause._

_Of course a few shields weren't going to impress him, The Emrys, prophesised warlock._

_Merlin joined the crowd, wanting to see if he could do anything worth showing to people._

_The answer came quickly._

_No._

_Drahaus finally spotted Merlin in the crowd._

_"Ahh, Lord Emrys! Do you like my performance?"_

_No, b__ut he reminded himself to be polite._

_"Impressive," Merlin replied, a fake smile plastered on his face as he crossed his arms._

_"Well, thank you. I know I'm talented-my mother always said so. She even said that _I_ was Emrys, but then you showed up and proved me wrong."_

_Merlin gave a tight smile._

_"Would you care to show us what you can do?" Drahaus asked cockily._

_"I would rather not, Drahaus. I'm saving myself for tonight's little performance." Liar, Merlin thought, I just want to show you up to everyone, including your employer later and you're not getting out of it by me showing some decent tricks now!_

_Drahaus gave Merlin a tight, and very fake, smile and nodded. "Of course."_

_Merlin nodded back and then left, annoyed by him even thinking _he_ was Emrys! He huffed under his breath. As he did so, he swore he distinctively heard a muttered "Coward" under Drahaus' breath._

So here Merlin sat, annoyed with one arrogant prat and nervous about doing a 'magic show' for the crowd of gathered nobles, who, like Drahaus, were sceptical of a servant becoming a noble. In Camelot he still had that skepticism, but Arthur protected him like the big brother he had always wished for and batted the sceptics away with some choice words (or more like some threats paired with some gestures with his sword).

Queen Annis, at the head of the table, with Arthur to her right and Merlin on Arthur's right, stood up, putting her hand on Drahaus' shoulder who sat to her left, and addressed the crowd. "Lord and Ladies of Albion and distinguished guests, let me introduce you to my Court Sorcerer, Drahaus!"

Drahaus stood up fluidly from his seat, sweeping his green cloak with him, walking confidently into the centre of the tables, where a space was set up for the performances.

He didn't do anything extraordinary. Apart from the people from Camelot, everyone had awe written on their faces.

He had conjured a few glowing balls and made them morph into animals and go round the room.

It was beautiful, but Merlin felt like these people had been cheated in some way.

Applause echoed around the room as Drahaus bowed with a smug smile plastered on his face and walked back to his seat, challenging Merlin to do better than him.

Arthur stood from his seat once the applause died down. "That was a very... impressive performance there, Drahaus. Let me introduce to you, Lords, Ladies and distinguished guests, my Court Sorcerer, Lord Merlin Emrys!"

Arthur smiled encouragingly as Merlin stood up from his seat, walking into the space that was previously held by the phony sorcerer.

Merlin stood, nearly a hundred, if not more, noble faces looking at him with curiosity as he pulled out one of his hairs on his head. The black hair formed a black rose. He breathed on it, his breath wafting the petals gently; it turned into the most startling shade of gold, glinting in the candlelight as if made of tiny crystals plucked from the Crystal Cave itself. He picked a petal from the rose and walked to a stunned Queen Annis, offering it to her, still silent and not producing a whisper of incantation. The Queen took it and gasped as it formed another rose, but this time a startling emerald, once again glinting in the candle light. Merlin picked another petal from his rose and walked to every lady in court offering her her own rose coloured by their aura, until he had only but one petal left to offer.

He walked to Gwaine and smiled cheekily. Gwaine rolled his eyes, putting his tankard of ale on the table, and smiled at his friend's antics; the knight complied by holding the petal and saw that it produced a rose of startling red colour. Merlin picked a petal off of Gwaine's rose and tossed it above his head, it bursting into flames to form a brilliant red dragon. It flew around as Merlin used the stem of his rose that he had and he too, tossed it into the air to form a golden dragon. Both dragons circled the room, small embers of fire floating down as they circled; the embers drifted with the air currents as if they were snow.

Deciding that he would embarrass Arthur just a teeny bit, Merlin made both dragons collide together in the centre of the performing area to create a crest.

The Pendragon crest.

Bowing, Merlin let the picture made of fire burn out, and he walked back to his seat, feeling fairly smug with himself, glancing at Drahaus' face to see his mouth agape.

The next day saw Drahaus walking out of Annis' castle walls, finding himself fired and to leave the castle before midday.

Merlin and Arthur had a little high five before they went into Annis' court once again.

**I hoped you all enjoyed that-I loved writing about the magic. I could just see it in my head; I hope you saw what I imagined :D**

**Drahaus- 'arrogant' in Welsh. I absolutely hated him with a passion.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


	7. Three and a Half

**Happy Valentines to you all! I admit I pretty much despise this commercialised day, so for all you single pringles, Happy Valentines from me and I hope this little chapter cheers you up with some fluffy Arwen feels.**

**Title: The Power of Three and a Half**

**Summary: The warning bells are ringing and Merlin declares that he'll protect them, all three of them...**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Gwen, Arthur, Merlin**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Contains: Family, Friendship and... well, you'll have to read the rest, won't you :P**

**IDOM and ignore that Sherlock reference there :D (IDOS)**

Arthur woke with the sound of the warning bells ringing in the middle of the night. He shifted in bed to see Guinevere looking around nervously, just as dazed as her husband by the sudden noise which rang through the darkness.

"Arthur? What's going on?" Guinevere's voice reached Arthur's ears.

"I don't know Guinevere." Arthur moved from his bed, grabbing his sword for security. "But I intend to find out my love. But you must," he continued, walking to Guinevere, "stay safe. If I am gone for more than a candle mark or if the enemy enters the citadel, you must move to the secret passages." He kissed her forehead lightly and Guinevere grabbed onto him as if he were her life line.

"Please," she whimpered, tears streaming down her face, "please come back safe. I don't think I can bear if anything happened to you like last time."

"Guinevere..."

"Please... please promise me..." she whispered.

"I-

However Arthur was interrupted as his chamber doors opened suddenly, the doors rebounding off the wall with force. Arthur leapt back with fright and grabbed the hilt of Excalibur, unsheathing it in one move, ready to kill anyone who threatened him or his people personally.

"Arthur!" a cry Arthur knew well, and lowered his sword from the door and the person that stood there.

Merlin looked as dishevelled as ever; he wore his bed clothes, which were crumpled from sleep, with his cloak half hanging off his shoulder, not fastened properly, dropping on the floor more than it should.

"Merlin! What the hell is going on?" Arthur cried out.

"A rouge druid entered the city and started to burn some of the houses in the lower town. A few have been injured and have been taken to Gaius already-I saw them on the way up. The knights are already there along with the guards."

"I should go down there-

"No, you will not," Merlin replied, no room for compromise in his tone. "This is a druid, who has been trained to use the dark arts. You will be defenceless and end up getting killed. I will not allow you to get hurt from some rouge." And Arthur almost missed then, "Not on my watch," which Merlin muttered, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"But Merlin!"

"No buts Arthur. I will protect all three of you." Merlin turned and strode out of the door.

It wasn't until three weeks after the incident with the rouge druid that Arthur understood Merlin's words.

Arthur found that Guinevere was with child. Arthur had never been happier in his life. For he was going to be a father!

So, when he told Merlin, Merlin didn't look all that surprised with the news.

"How the hell did you know?" Arthur asked, incredulous that this... this idiot, would know before him! The King of Camelot!

"I felt it that night when I came bursting in your chambers." Merlin's gaze went misty and far-away. "A piece of raw magic... So perfect and innocent... The most beautiful kind of magic..." Merlin focus came back to Arthur.

"Congratulations, my friend."

"Thank you," Arthur said for the second time in his life so sincerely.

He had a gift and he was going to fight for it.

He was going to fight and be strong for his child.

**Gwen's pregnant with a baby Prince or Princess-Oh I already know which one I'm going for, but you'll have to read that later :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


	8. Rising

**I am so sorry! I was meant to update a month ago and never got around to it. RL has decided to happen all at once, which is causing a few little hiccups now and again. In my "free time" I have to admit I've been reading. I watched Rise of the Guardians, and have promptly read Alyia Skyhawks 'Of Frost and Moon' -it's amazing and she also writes Merlin which has been super popular on this site :D**

**Anyways, as an apology, I'll update again today- I promise this time ;P and I'm sorry it's short-it's a prologue for my next chapter (and my AN at this rate is probably longer than the chapter O_O)**

**Title: Rising**  
**Summary: The Lady is rising from the waters...**  
**Rating: T**  
**Characters: Shushhh... You'll have to find out**  
**Genre: Mystery? Supernatural? I don't really know ;P**  
**Contains: some dodgy third person, omniscient narrator again-I could help myself :D**

**IDOM**

The water cloaked the rising body, the clear liquid rushing, rushing over the borrowed Lady's dress, shabby looking with its use in these cold waters.

The night was clear, the night was dark, sparing the few shimmers of the silver stars above.

Tonight held the new moon, which opened up the world to new beginnings when the world was at its darkest, the emotions at their lowest.

The body, buoyant on the water, floated up, rising to the murky looking surface, the Lady's back hitting the surface first as if she were dead, then rolling to turn for her head to touch the surface, her wet, dark locks splayed onto the water, bobbing with the small waves caused by the invisible moon.

Over the course of this dark, lonely night, the Lady's still body floated to the shore, dark, almost muddy, sand cushioning her body, her legs still afloat in the waters.

And then, as dawn started to rise across the horizon, the Lady gasped, air causing her lungs to rise and fall in a steady motion. Shock covered her features, widening her eyes, as she stumbled to get out of the water, water dripping off of her dress, clinging to her legs.

She continued to stumble, swaying at the lack of use of her legs in the underworld, to the forest, which she knew would lead her to Camelot.

Where she belonged.

The soil coated her wet feet, becoming muddied as she travelled during the subsequent dawn. She shivered due to the cool air hitting her ever-growing colder skin, her hairs on her arms rising to battle the warring temperature. But still, she continued in her journey.

But perhaps her thoughts of desiring warmth were answered, for when she next sat down to rest her bare feet, a cloak wrapped itself around the Lady when she pulled her tattered dress around herself. The cloak protected her almost frail body from natures plight, and she began to feel warmth speeding to her extremities, almost in delight at being warm.

She continued on her way, wishing for a horse...

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


	9. A Reunion

**Title- A Reunion**  
**Rating- T**  
**Summary- A cloaked figure walks into Camelot, their aim to get to the Court Sorcerer's Chambers. Alone. **  
**Characters- Merlin and someone else, but that would be telling :P**  
**Genre- Romance-That's a dead give away if there every was one (you can intend that pun if you wish)**  
**Contains - Fluffiness**

**I PROMISED! This is a continuation of the last chapter but also another chapter (I'm sure you'll work out which one by the end and probably worked it out) but doesn't take place right after it. I really hope you enjoy this one. **

**IDOM**

A horse trotted into Camelot's lively citadel. Towns people made way for the unremarkable brown horse and their unusually dressed rider; atop the mare was a figure covered in a blue cloak, however had swirls of almost invisible purples and greens. The cloak almost shimmered, like golden sunlight hitting waves of water.

The horse continued to gallop to the front steps, until a sudden pull on the reigns by the mysterious rider halted the mare to a stop. The figure slid off the horse and looked around wildly, as if searching for someone in particular. A decision was quickly made: the figure sprinted off into the castle, the ever present guards doing nothing, even as they noticed a lone horse meandering around the courtyard.

The figure's entrancing cloak billowed behind them as they searched the hallways. The frantic footsteps echoed around the corridors until they found the door they were looking for.

Court Sorcerer

They hoped that he was in his chambers. Their plan would be hindered greatly if he wasn't in the room. It would be worse if he had company.

Alone. He had to be alone.

The figure opened the door.

The Court Sorcerer was bending over his work table; he held a glass vial in one hand, a bunch of herbs in the other, whilst looking intently at the book on the wooden table top. When the door opened, he didn't immediately look up at his visitor, however after a second or two still observing his book he did.

Merlin's face frowned in confusion at the cloaked figure but wasn't at all surprised. Druids travelled to Camelot, but prejudice and deep rooted fear still encouraged silent and stealthy movements, which included wearing cloaks. However, alarm bells were ringing in Merlin's head; what was this person doing wearing such an extravagant looking cloak?

"Can I help you?" he asked, placing his glass vial and herbs onto the cluttered work bench.

"You already have."

That voice... Merlin's knees suddenly buckled and he clasped the workbench with a death-like grip, his knuckles turning white.

"No..." he murmured to himself, eyes widening in sadness, narrowing in suspicion and hardening in resolve.

"No," he uttered louder this time. "No, it can't be you." He paused. "You're a shade!"

The figure stepped forwards, palms stretched forwards. Merlin assumed that this gesture could be for attack; he let his magic swirl in defence around himself, ready if any attack came.

No magic attack came, but only the earth shattering statement of, "I am no shade."

"No... But you can't be here. You died!" Merlin exclaimed, straightening his posture albeit wobbly still from that ever so familiar, but haunting voice.

"I said to you that you saved me. And I promised that you would see that." The figure dropped their hood to reveal Merlin's dark haired princess of his own. How he missed that hair.

"Freya," Merlin murmured, "please don't lie to me. Please..."

Freya smiled and took another step forwards. "I am no shade or evil spirit, Merlin. I am back and I love you."

Merlin smiled, but his eyes were still steely. "But how do I know that you're telling the truth?" It hurt Merlin to ask, but his head held on to the logical possibility that this could be some trick, some trap to ensnare him.

Freya, or what he hoped was Freya, smiled sadly at him. "You have every right to be suspicious. The last time you saw me was at Samhain, where spirits walk among the dead; where evil spirits can meddle with good. You suspect me to be a soul captured and used for evil intents, but if you look at me through your magic and your heart, you will only see me, and no evil enchantment attached to harm you or the King."

Merlin continued to look skeptical, but allowed his magic to trace Freya's aura until it reached her soul; green, purple and blue swirled together there.

It was pure Freya.

Merlin allowed himself to smile softly at Freya's anxious face; she was back in his life. His magic recognised his Freya as her, not any imposter. He sighed softly in relief and allowed himself to hope.

He stepped forwards and held her face in both of his hands; her eyes closed as she hummed her consent. Merlin tipped Freya's face, his lips touching hers in a innocent touch, then their mouths moulded in a more intimate way; intense heat started to build between them as the kiss deepened, leading both of them into heady oblivion.

Between the heady and distractingly wonderful kisses and touches, Merlin thought (when he was coherent enough) that he could finally be happy.

And the door to the Court Sorcerer's chambers slammed shut, a passing Arthur jumping slightly (not that he would admit that... He was king after all)...

**TA DA! I hope you Freylin fans are finally happy that they got together... And yes, plot holes I know, but I'm trying to make this realistic :P (ha, magic is so realistic, completely going with a theme here ;P)**

**And if you didn't make the link, it was in reference to the last lines in my Halloween Special I did, when Merlin sees all his loved ones and Freya promises to be with him soon... And now he is :D MerlinMorgana1579, I hope you're happy now :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, favourite, follow, PM, whatever...**

**Insanity x**


End file.
